


Food

by RandomlyGeneric



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyGeneric/pseuds/RandomlyGeneric
Summary: It’s not that Kara is hungry all the time, well she is, but it’s not that. It helps her hands have something to do, and obviously fill her mouth so nothing dumb will come out.





	Food

Food

It’s not that Kara is hungry all the time, well she is, but it’s not that. It helps her hands have something to do, and obviously fill her mouth so nothing dumb will come out. And it happens often especially around Lena. So she focuses on her food,her chewing, and her chopsticks as she bites down on another potsticker. They are fantastic if she is honest, better than the ones she had before. Right, Lena got them for her! So she chews and then she hears her voice, a little deep and soft. So Kara dares look up, and oh damn it. There she is, Lena with her face slightly turned, with a smile on her face, just looking at Kara with those great big green eyes. Uggg so frustrating so she fidgets a little more and chews a little more… Wait, there was a question, right? Damn Lena is waiting, so Kara stares back with great big eyes.

-”So you approve?”

  
Kara is just staring with her big blue eyes, chipmunk cheeks and a soft pink slowly coloring her face, and Lena thinks her heart will explode. Her beautiful Kara is so focused and all Lena wants to do is grab her, squeeze her.

  
“I approve! They are, omg I love them, I can just keep eating! You did this for me? How did you find this place? I swear I could kiss you!”

  
It is a slip Lena knows but she bites her lip to stop her mind from running wild. Kara is blushing furiously now, why did she say that?! I mean she does want to kiss her, she has for the past 2 months, but she would never tell Lena, her best friend. So she shoves more food in her mouth.

  
“Well, I did my research, a girl has to keep some of her secrets darling.”

  
So they play this game, back and forth, a hide and seek of longing and craving. Finding ways to provoke smiles and blushes on the other. A simple way to show they care. So today it is the best potstickers in town, and Kara is left shoving food in her mouth to stop herself confessing it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. @randomlygeneric on Tumblr


End file.
